1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to visor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sunglass raising and lowering apparatus in cooperation with a sun visor to effect raising and lowering of the sunglass assembly in response to variation in available sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sun visor structure of various types have been employed in the prior art for affording protection to an individual's eyes during use, wherein a sun visor construction is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,530 with the use of sunglasses typically limited relative to the independent use relative to a sun visor structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a sun visor having an eyeglass assembly pivotally mounted relative to the sun visor in response to sunlight being detected by the associated photo-cell structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.